하나 (One)
by fumiyo92
Summary: Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa anak kembar memiliki ikatan spesial yang tidak dimiliki oleh anak lainnya. Sebuah ikatan yang sangat dalam dan hanya dipahami oleh mereka berdua. Begitu juga dengan Youngmin dan Kwangmin, keduanya selalu merasa bahwa mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Namun, semuanya berubah setelah perpisahan itu terjadi. YoungKwang, KyuMin - [!] BL, possibly twincest.


**_Introducing the Characters_**

**Jo Kwangmin**: 17 tahun. Ia memiliki gangguan jantung sejak ia masih bayi. Kwangmin terpisah dari keluarganya sejak usianya 5 tahun kemudian diadopsi oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Setelah sekian lama terpisah dengan sang kakak akhirnya Kwangmin bisa kembali bertemu dengannya. Namun, pertemuan itu justru menjadi pertemuan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya karena kakak yang dahulu sangat mencintai dan selalu menjaganya kini berubah menjadi orang asing yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan dirinya.

**Jo Youngmin**: 17 tahun. Seorang kakak yang sangat penyayang dan akan melakukan apapun demi sang adik. Namun, semua itu berubah setelah perpisahan mereka 12 tahun yang lalu. Youngmin tidak membiarkan siapapun untuk mendekati dirinya. Pertemuannya dengan sang adik merupakan hal yang paling menyakitkan baginya karena ia tahu, dirinya sudah tidak boleh mencintai dan menjaganya lagi.

**Lee Sungmin**: 32 tahun. Sungmin sangat mencintai Kwangmin seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Sikap protektifnya terhadap Kwangmin terkadang membuat Sungmin menjadi _over-protective_ terhadap putranya. Sungmin adalah salah satu pendiri dari SJ Entertainment, namun setelah mengetahui tentang penyakit putranya, dia mengurangi jam kerjanya dan lebih sering berada di rumah untuk menjaga putra tercintanya.

**Jo Kyuhyun**: 35 tahun. Di usianya yang masih muda, Kyuhyun sudah menjadi orang yang sukses. Setelah ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi, Kyuhyun membangun SJ Entertainment bersama Sungmin dan kedua orang temannya. Dibalik penampilannya yang dingin, Kyuhyun adalah pria yang sangat mencintai keluarganya dan siap melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Sungmin dan putra mereka, Kwangmin.

**Choi Junmin**: 18 tahun. Junmin sangat menyukai Youngmin dan posesif terhadapnya. Dia tidak suka melihat Youngmin berdekatan dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Ia tidak menyukai Kwangmin sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dia menganggap Kwangmin sebagai orang yang akan merebut Youngmin darinya. Junmin akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Youngmin tetap berad di sampingnya.

**.**

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

**하나 (One)**

**© fumiyo92**

CHAPTER 1

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

**.**

**.**

"Jo Youngmin! Suruh adikmu untuk diam!"

Tubuh kedua kakak beradik itu tiba-tiba membeku setelah mendengar suara teriakan ibu mereka. Sang adik berusaha keras untuk menahan tangis dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan kirinya mencengkram erat dadanya ketika rasa sakit menghantam lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Jo Kwangmin, sang adik, menderita gangguan jantung sejak ia masih bayi. Saat Kwangmin masih berada di dalam kandungan sang ibu, plasenta miliknya mengeluarkan cairan yang dapat menyebabkan infeksi pada kesehatannya. Plansenta itu mengalami kerusakan akibat ibu mereka mengkonsumsi alkohol secara berlebihan saat ia hamil. Tidak ada harapan untuk Kwangmin saat itu. Dokter bahkan mengatakan bahwa Kwangmin tidak bisa diselamatkan dan diprediksi akan meninggal dalam kandungan sang ibu. Namun kemudian keajaiban itu muncul. Keajaiban hadir dalam sosok Jo Youngmin, sang kakak. Seakan mengetahui bahwa sang adik sedang mengalami masalah yang serius, Youngmin memposisikan dirinya begitu rendah di dalam rahim sang ibu dan bertindak sebagai penyumbat untuk mencegah terjadinya keguguran dan infeksi lebih lanjut pada kesehatan adiknya.

Pada akhirnya keduanya dapat lahir dengan selamat. Mereka berdua menyapa dunia dengan tangisan mereka pada tanggal 24 April 1998. Keduanya lahir secara prematur akibat kesehatan sang ibu. Youngmin lahir pertama dengan berat 2,6 kg disusul oleh Kwangmin yang memiliki berat 2,4 kg. Walaupun saat dalam kandungan Youngmin sudah berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sang adik tetapi Tuhan sepertinya berkehendak lain, Kwangmin mengalami gangguan pada jantungnya akibat kerusakan plasenta tersebut. Para dokter yang telah mendengar tentang kisah si kembar percaya bahwa Youngmin telah bertindak sebagai malaikat pelindung Kwangmin. Bahkan hingga sekarang, saat keduanya sudah tumbuh menjadi anak 5 tahun yang sangat menggemaskan, Youngmin selalu berada di sisi sang adik dan menjadi malaikat pelindung bagi adiknya. Ia selalu ada di sisi Kwangmin saat sang adik sangat membutuhkannya, membanjirinya dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah mereka dapatkan dari ibu mereka. Dan tentu saja, Kwangmin juga selalu berada di sisi sang kakak, mencintai dan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati.

Mereka adalah malaikat pelindung bagi satu sama lain.

Youngmin menatap sendu sang adik yang berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk menahan tangisannya. Mendengar Kwangmin menangis sangat menyakiti hatinya, namun melihat adiknya menahan tangisannya membuat Youngmin ingin menangis. Youngmin ingin sekali berteriak pada sang ibu untuk diam dan mengurusi urusannya sendiri tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga wanita itu adalah ibu kandungnya. Ia tidak keberatan jika ibu merela tidak dapat mencintai dan menjaga Kwangmin dan dirinya. Keduanya pun akan melakukan apapun yang ibu mereka minta asalkan ibu mereka masih mengizinkan keduanya untuk tinggal di rumah ini dan memberi uang untuk keperluan mereka, khususnya untuk membeli obat-obatan Kwangmin. Karena bagi Youngmin, tidak ada yang lebih penting di dunia ini selain dari adiknya, Kwangmin.

Youngmin mengelus lembut rambut adiknya yang basah oleh keringat. Ia juga mengecup kening sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang. Setidaknya, dengan cara itulah Kwangmin bisa mengetahui bahwa Youngmin akan selalu berada di sampingnya apapun yang terjadi. "Tunggu sebentar, _ne_? _Hyung_ akan mengambil obatmu dulu" ujarnya lembut sebelum berlari keluar kamar untuk mengambil obat yang berada di laci dapur. Lengan kecilnya mengusap dadanya pelan. Setiap kali penyakit Kwangmin kambuh, samar-samar Youngmin pun bisa rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh adiknya. Bukan hanya Youngmin saja yang merasa seperti itu, Kwangmin pun bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan oleh Youngmin. Pernah suatu hari, saat Youngmin terpeleset sehingga kepalanya membentur lemari, Kwangmin mengatakan bahwa samar-samar, ia juga merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya. Keduanya bahkan memiliki memar yang sama pada hari itu. Padahal Kwangmin yakin 100% kalau ia tidak terbentur apapun hari itu.

Mungkin benar apa yang sering orang-orang katakan mengenai ikatan pada anak kembar. Anak kembar berbagi segalanya termasuk rasa sakit mereka. Youngmin mungkin masih sangat kecil tapi ia sudah bisa mengerti apa yang orang-orang katakan mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. Youngmin dan Kwangmin percaya bahwa mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Mereka sangat mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka dapat berkomunikasi tanpa harus berbicara secara langsung. Keduanya bahkan bisa saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Mereka berbagi jiwa yang sama walaupun berada di dalam tubuh yang berbeda.

"Sakit sekali, _hyungie_" rintih Kwangmin saat Youngmin memeluk tubuhnya, "Sangat sakit" bisiknya lagi. Rasa sakit yang menghantam dadanya terus menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kwangmin hanya bisa memeluk tubuh sang kakak saat rasa sakit itu kembali menghantamnya. Walaupun Kwangmin sudah meminum obatnya tapi ia paham, rasa sakit yang dideritanya ini tidak akan menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Semuanya membutuhkan waktu, begitu juga dengan sakit yang dihadapinya kini.

Youngmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh sang adik dengan erat. Ia juga tidak henti mengecupi kening sang adik yang semakin basah karena keringat. Youngmin sangat tahu bahwa hal ini dapat membantu Kwangmin saat ia merasa kesakitan seperti ini, sama seperti dirinya yang merasa nyaman berada di pelukan Kwangmin disaat ia sedang sakit. Rasa hangat dan nyaman yang disalurkan oleh adiknya pada saat itu membuat Youngmin merasa berada di tempat yang paling aman. Ia pun ingin Kwangmin merasakan hal yang sama saat berada di dalam pelukannya. Ia ingin adiknya merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang ia rasakan pada saat itu.

Youngmin terus mengelus punggung sang adik dengan sangat lembut, menyalurkan semua kasih sayang yang ia miliki untuk Kwangmin. **Jangan khawatir, **_**hyung **_**disini**. Kalimat itulah yang ingin ia sampaikan pada sang adik melalui setiap tindakan yang dilakukannya. Youngmin dapat merasakan anggukan kepala Kwangmin di dadanya. Adiknya memeluk tubuhnya lebih erat seolah memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendiri. 'Tidak akan pernah' batin Youngmin, '_Hyung_ akan selalu berada di samping Kwangmin'

'Terima kasih, _hyungie_'

Saat perasaan menghimpit di bagian dadanya menghilang, Youngmin sadar bahwa pada akhirnya Kwangmin sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Ia menghela nafas lega sebelum mengecup pelipis sang adik, "Aku lega" ujarnya seraya menatap wajah lelah sang adik. Kedua tangan kecilnya berusaha keras untuk mengusap seluruh keringat yang membasahi wajah adik kecilnya, "Tidurlah" ujarnya perlahan.

Kwangmin menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia merasa sangat-sangat lelah. Kedua matanya pun sudah berteriak meminta diistirahatkan. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Youngmin kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang kakak. Detak jantung Youngmin selalu membuat Kwangmin merasa sangat nyaman. Membuat dirinya bisa tertidur dengan sangat lelap tanpa takut pada apapun yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. "Selamat malam, _hyung_"

"Malam, Kwangie"

.

~하나~

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi saat Youngmin dan Kwangmin terbangun dari tidur mereka. Keduanya segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap sebelum pergi ke dapur. Disaat anak seumuran mereka lainnya akan menemukan ibu mereka di dapur dan memasak untuk mereka, Youngmin dan Kwangmin hanya bisa menemukan uang yang ditinggalkan oleh ibu mereka di atas meja. Ibu mereka biasa pergi sebelum keduanya terbangun dan seingat mereka, keduanya bahkan tidak pernah melihat sang ibu memasak untuk mereka berdua. Ibu mereka terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya di luar rumah dan jarang sekali berada di rumah untuk kedua putranya. Haa... Walaupun harus Youngmin akui, ibu mereka tidak pernah sekalipun mengurus dirinya dan Kwangmin ketika ia berada di rumah. Youngmin sensiri tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ibu mereka begitu membencinya dan Kwangmin dan Youngmin pun tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu. Ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting hanyalahKwangmin dan dirinya. Asalkan mereka tetap bersama, Youngmin tidak peduli jika sang ibu membenci mereka berdua.

Youngmin sama sekali tidak peduli dan ia pun paham bahwa Kwangmin pun berpikiran sama dengannya.

Youngmin mengambil uang tersebut dan menghitungnya perlahan. Walaupun usianya masih sangat muda tetapi Youngmin sudah pintar dalam menghitung uang. Tuan Park mulai mengajari bagaimana caranya menghitung uang saat Youngmin dan Kwangmin berusia 4 tahun. Ia mengatakan bahwa hal itu sangat penting untuk mengetahui berapa banyak uang yang keduanya miliki dan apa saja yang bisa mereka beli dengan uang tersebut. Sangat penting bagi keduanya yang harus berurusan dengan proses jual-beli setiap harinya.

"Sepertinya kita hanya memiliki 3000 won hari ini" lirih Youngmin. Ia menatap Kwangmin dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan sebelum kembali menatap uang yang berada di tangannya. Biasanya ibu mereka selalu memberikan uang lebih dari ini tetapi, sepertinya hari ini mereka hanya bisa membeli makan untuk sarapan saja.

Kwangmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat ekspresi sang kakak. Ia kemudian menatap uang yang ditinggalkan oleh ibu mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Ia bisa mengerti dilema yang dihadapi Youngmin sekarang. Uang itu terlalu sedikit untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka hari ini. Kwangmin menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menarik tangan Youngmin dan mengusapnya perlahan. Sebuah senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya saat sang kakak balas menatapnya, "Kita bisa membeli makanan yang lebih murah" ujarnya ceria, "Aku yakin Tuan Park pasti memiliki sesuatu yang bisa kita beli dengan 3000 won!" lanjutnya lagi.

Keceriaan yang diperlihatkan oleh Kwangmin membuat Youngmin mengulas senyum manis. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengacak rambut sang adik, berterima kasih atas tindakan sang adik yang menghilangkan semua dilema yang dirasakannya tadi. Ya, mereka berdua tidak perlu khawatir. Tuan Park pasti menjual sesuatu yang bisa mereka beli dengan 3000 won.

Youngmin tidak lupa mengunci pintu saat keduanya pergi meninggalkan rumah. Jarak rumah mereka dengan toko Tuan Park tidak begitu jauh. Letak toko yang berada di ujung jalan membuat Youngmin menggenggam tangan Kwangmin dengan erat saat keduanya berjalan berdampingan di sisi jalan. Kwangmin sedikit ceroboh sehingga Youngmin harus ekstra hati-hati dalam menjaga adiknya ini, apalagi saat mereka sedang berjalan di sisi jalan raya seperti ini.

"Anak-anak! Kalian mau membeli apa hari ini?" seru Tuan Park sesaat setelah melihat keduanya memasuki toko miliknya. Ia segera menghampiri keduanya dan membawa mereka menuju etalase yang berada di dalam toko. Tuan Park sudah sangat mengenal Youngmin dan Kwangmin cukup lama. Ia juga sudah mengetahui keadaan keduanya. Bagaimana sang ibu memperlakukan mereka dan bagaimana keduanya berusaha keras untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain. Ia masih bisa mengingat saat pertama kali ibu mereka mengantar keduanya untuk berbelanja di tokonya saat mereka baru berusia 3 tahun. Sejak saat itu mereka berdua berbelanja di tokonya setiap hari, tanpa dampingan dari ibu mereka.

Youngmin berdiri di tempatnya dengan sangat gelisah. Ia menggenggam uang di dalam sakunya dengan sangat erat, "Itu… Tuan Park" ujarnya perlahan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap laki-laki tua yang kini menatapnya bingung, "Apa yang bisa kami beli dengan 3000 won?" tanyanya pelan.

"3000 won?"

Kedua anak kembar itu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, "_Eomma_ hanya meninggalkan 3000 won untuk kami hari ini" ujar Kwangmin, "Apapun akan kami terima Tuan Park" lanjutnya. Ia menatap Tuan Park dengan penuh kesungguhan walaupun dalam hati kecilnya terdapat sedikit keraguan atas permintaannya tersebut. Akan cukup sulit untuk mendapatkan makanan hanya dengan 3000 won untuk mereka berdua. Berarti masing-masing dari mereka hanya mendapatkan 1500 won untuk memenuhi keperluan makan mereka selama seharian penuh dan pasti akan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan makanan yang layak dengan uang sesedikit itu.

Tuan Park hanya bisa menatap sendu kedua anak yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengacak rambut keduanya dan meminta mereka menunggu sementara ia pergi ke dapur untuk membawa pesanan mereka. Terkadang, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan ibu si kembar dan menyadarkan sang ibu atas sikapnya pada kedua putranya tetapi, setelah berpikir dengan cukup matang, ia sadar kalau hal itu hanya akan menambah beban bagi Youngmin dan Kwangmin. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh wanita itu pada kedua anak manis yang ia sayangi. Hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah dengan memberi makanan yang layak bagi keduanya.

Setelah sekitar 1 menit berada di dapur, Tuan Park kembali dengan membawa 2 bungkus roti di tangannya. Ia mengambil uang yang diserahkan oleh Youngmin kemudian memberikan roti itu pada masing-masing anak, "Ini dia" ujarnya ceria, "Hubungi aku jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, okay?"

"Eung!" seru keduanya bersamaan, "Terima kasih Tuan Park!" lanjut mereka sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Walaupun harus membawa sebungkus roti dalam genggaman tangannya namun Youngmin tidak pernah melepaskan tangan Kwangmin sedikitpun. Keduanya kembali berjalan menuju rumah mereka dengan sangat hati-hati. Namun tiba-tiba, Youngmin menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mereka baru saja berjarak sekitar 50 meter dari toko Tuan Park. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya saat ia menatap mata sang adik, "Ini" ujarnya sambil memberikan bungkusan roti yang ada di genggamannya, "Kau boleh memilikinya"

"_Hyung_…"

"Tak apa" seru Youngmin, menjawab keraguan yang diperlihatkan oleh Kwangmin, "Badanmu sangat kurus, Kwang. Kau harus makan yang banyak"

Kwangmin hanya bisa menatap kedua roti yang ada di tangannya. Andai saja ibu mereka meninggalkan uang lebih banyak, mungkin mereka bisa membeli makanan yang cukup untuk mereka berdua. Mungkin Youngmin-_hyung_nya tidak perlu memberikan semua makanannya seperti ini. Saat tiba di rumah pun, Kwangmin hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil sang kakak yang sibuk mempersiapkan air minum untuk mereka berdua.

"Kemari, Kwang" panggil Youngmin saat melihat sang adik yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Kedua tangan Kwangmin menggenggam kedua bungkus roti dengan sangat erat, "Kwang?" tanyanya bingung saat melihat kedua mata adiknya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tetesan air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Kwangmin ketika ia mengingat semua pengorbanan yang dilakukan Youngmin untuk dirinya. Kenapa… kenapa harus Youngmin yang selalu berkorban untuk Kwangmin? Kenapa harus kakaknya yang selalu menderita karena dirinya? Youngmin sudah sangat sering berkorban karena penyakit yang Kwangmin derita dan sekarang… bahkan ia pun masih harus berkorban agar Kwangmin bisa makan hari ini. Kenapa Kwangmin tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk sang kakak?

"Kwang?" sebuah tangan kecil membelai rambutnya dengan lembut, menyadarkan Kwangmin dari semua pemikirannya, "Kenapa? Dadamu sakit lagi?" tanya Youngmin khawatir. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang biasa ia rasakan ketika penyakit Kwangmin kambuh.

"Bukan itu" sanggah Kwangmin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia menatap mata sang kakak dengan kedua matanya yang masih berair, air mata masih mengalir dengan bebas dari kedua matanya, "_Hyung_…" panggilnya pelan, "Kita ini satu kan?" lanjutnya, "_Hyung _selalu bilang kalau kita ini ditakdirkan untuk bersama. _Hyung _selalu bilang kalau kita memiliki jiwa yang sama"

Youngmin menatap Kwangmin bingung. Sejujurnya ia masih belum paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh adiknya itu. Ya, ia selalu mengatakan kalau mereka memiliki satu jiwa yang sama dan memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama tetapi, ia juga tidak paham mengapa Kwangmin mempertanyakan hal itu sekarang ini.

"Y-Ya… Kenapa?" tanyanya ragu. Ia terus menatap sang adik yang kini menatap dua bungkus roti yang ada dalam genggamannya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sedih saat memahami maksud dari ucapan Kwangmin padanya. Perlahan, Youngmin mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Kwangmin dengan lembut. Sebuah kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan untuk kembali menghibur adik kecilnya, "Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak apa-apa, Kwang. Lagipula, aku makan banyak sekali kemarin jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku sekarang ini. Kau harus lebih memperhatikan dirimu. Lihatlah, badanmu kurus sekali! Kau harus makan yang banyak, Kwang"

"Aku tidak akan makan jika _hyung _juga tidak makan" lirih Kwangmin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kakak dan menatapnya dengan penuh kesungguhan, "Aku akan makan kalau _hyung _juga ikut makan denganku"

"Kwang…" bujuk Youngmin. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kwangmin dengan sangat erat, berharap bahwa sang adik bisa mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan, "_Hyung_mohon... Kau harus makan dulu sebelum meminum obatmu, Kwang"

'Selalu saja seperti ini' batin Kwangmin saat lagi-lagi menghindari tatapan mata Youngmin. Selalu saja tentang penyakit dan obat-obatannya. Andai saja Kwangmin terlahir dengan sehat mungkin Youngmin tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini. Mungkin sang kakak bisa bebas bermain dengan anak-anak seusia mereka, bukan terus menjaganya seperti ini. Tapi… percuma ia terus beranda-andai seperti itu. Walaupun Kwangmin terus memohon dan berdo'a kepada Tuhan, pada kenyataannya ia terlahir dengan sebuah penyakit yang sangat membatasi ruang gerak dirinya dan sang kakak.

Kwangmin menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Ia membuka satu bungkus roti dan membelahnya menjadi dua bagian yang sama banyak. Tidak, Kwangmin tidak akan membiarkan Youngmin terus berkoban untuk dirinya. Mereka itu satu. Youngmin sendiri yang selalu mengatakan hal itu. Jika Kwangmin makan, maka Youngmin pun harus ikut makan. Kwangmin bahkan tidak peduli jika ia harus menjejalkan roti itu ke dalam mulut Youngmin, yang terpenting adalah Youngmin ikut makan bersama dengannya.

"Ini" Kwangmin memberikan sepotong roti tersebut kepada Youngmin dan menggenggam potongan yang lainnya, "Aku tidak peduli kalau aku kurus. Aku ingin _hyung _makan denganku"

"Kwang––"

"Hyung!" sanggah Kwangmin dengan cepat. Ia menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan memohon, meminta Youngmin untuk mengikuti keinginannya, "Kumohon…" bujuknya, "Jika _hyung_ tidak mengambil roti ini, aku tidak mau berbicara dengan _hyung _lagi!"

Walapun ragu, tapi akhirnya Youngmin menerima roti pemberian sang adik. Seulas senyum perlahan-lahan menghiasi wajah Youngmin saat ia menatap sang adik yang balas menatapnya dengan penuh kesungguhan, "Ya, _hyung_ akan makan denganmu"

"_Hyung _seharusnya melakukan itu dari tadi" cibir Kwangmin.

Youngmin hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan sang adik. Tentu saja, perdebatan ini tidak mungkin terjadi jika ia tidak memberikan roti bagiannya kepada Kwangmin. Namun, disisi lain juga ia ingin adiknya bisa makan dengan banyak. Ia tidak ingin Kwangmin sakit karena kurang makan. Jangan lupakan juga tuntutan obat yang 'memaksa' Kwangmin untuk makan terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa mengkonsumsi obat tersebut. Ia rela tidak makan asal Kwangmin bisa makan dengan baik dan meminum obatnya. Ia rela melakukan apapun asalkan sang adik bisa terus sehat seperti ini.

Youngmin kembali mengacak rambut sang adik perlahan. Kwangmin, yang tidak terima menerima perlakuan Youngmin hanya bisa mendengus karena lagi-lagi, Youngmin sudah merusak tatanan rambutnya. "Maafkan aku, Kwang" ujar Youngmin di sela tawanya. Kwangmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, ia tidak suka jika Youngmin memperlakukannya seperti seorang anak kecil. Hey! Mereka hanya berbeda 6 menit saja!

"Jangan marah, Kwang" ucap Youngmin seraya mengelus tangan sang adik, "Ayo kita makan!"

.

~하나~

.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin sedang menonton sebuah acara di televisi saat keduanya mendengar suara derap langkah cepat di ambang pintu rumah mereka. Tubuh Kwangmin tiba-tiba menegang sebelum akhirnya beringsut mendekat pada tubuh sang kakak. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam lengan Youngmin dengan sangat erat. Raut takut terpancar jelas dari kedua mata besarnya.

Youngmin baru saja akan melihat siapa yang masuk ke rumah mereka saat suara yang begitu _familiar_ menggema jelas di lorong rumah.

"Youngmin-ah! Kwangmin-ah! _Eomma_ pulang~~"

Mendengar suara sang ibu yang memanggil mereka dengan sangat ceria membuat keduanya saling bertatapan bingung. Ibu mereka tidak pernah sekalipun memanggil nama mereka seceria itu. Lagipula, ibu mereka juga tidak pernah pulang pada jam 2 siang seperti sekarang. Apa yang terjadi? Pertanyaan itu lah yang memenuhi benak keduanya sekarang ini.

"Young––" Nyonya Jo menghentikan panggilannya ketika ia melihat kedua putranya memandang dirinya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ah! Kalian disini!" ujarnya tak kalah ceria dari sebelumnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk memecah kekakuan yang menyelimuti ruang tengah mereka sekarang ini. Nyonya Jo kemudian berlutut di hadapan kedua putranya, kedua tangannya masing-masing menggenggam tangan putranya dengan erat, "_Eomma_punya hadiah untuk kalian berdua" ujarnya seraya memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang diperlihatkan oleh kedua putranya. Dengan cepat ia mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya sebelum mengeluarkan tiga buah tiket taman hiburan dan memperlihatkannya kepada kedua putranya, "Taraa~ kita akan pergi ke Everland hari ini~ kalian bahagia?"

Kwangmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kakak. Dari ekspresi Youngmin sekarang, Kwangmin sangat mengerti bahwa Youngmin pasti sangat bingung dengan perubahan tingkah laku ibu mereka. Kwangmin pun merasakan hal yang sama. Perubahan ini terlalu tiba-tiba bagi keduanya.

Kwangmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan walaupun ia masih sangat bingung dengan perilaku sang ibu, yang tiba-tiba menunjukkan niat baik pada mereka berdua. Mungkin saja ibu mereka mau berusaha untuk menjadi ibu yang baik bagi dirinya dan Youngmin. Mungkin juga ibu mereka sedang berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang selama ini tidak terjalin dengan baik. Banyak sekali kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi akibat perubahan perilaku ibu mereka. Kwangmin hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik dari semua ini.

Tapi... kekhawatiran yang dirasakannya sedari tadi pun masih terus menghantui dirinya. Entah mengapa kekhawatiran ini tidak hilang sedikitpun walaupun kini Youngmin sedang menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat. Seperti akan ada suatu hal yang terjadi dan itu membuat Kwangmin takut.

Kwangmin membiarkan Youngmin menariknya menuju kamar mereka. Keduanya segera pergi sesaat setelah ibu mereka meminta keduanya untuk segera mengganti pakaian mereka. Youngmin mengeluarkan jaket musim dingin yang paling tebal dari lemarinya kemudian membantu Kwangmin memakai jaket tersebut. Sekarang masih musim dingin dan menurut seseorang di televisi, malam ini salju akan turun dengan cukup deras. Youngmin memastikan bahwa sang adik menggunakan pakaian yang tebal jikalau nanti mereka pergi hingga larut malam. Karena sekali lagi, Youngmin tidak ingin Kwangmin sakit. Setelah memastikan bahwa Kwangmin sudah menggunakan jaketnya dengan baik, Youngmin mengambil satu jaket musim dingin lagi dan mulai memakainya.

"_Hyungie_"

Panggilan Kwangmin menghentikan kegiatan Youngmin. Ia berbalik untuk menatap sang adik yang balas menatapnya khawatir. Perlahan, Youngmin menghampiri sang adik dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan Kwangmin yang terlihat sangat-sangat khawatir akan perubahan perilaku sang ibu, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _Eomma _hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan kita berdua" ujarnya seraya menggenggam erat tangan Kwangmin, "Jangan khawatir. _Hyung _akan selalu berada di sisi Kwangmin"

Akhirnya sebuah senyum manis menghiasi wajah Kwangmin. Ia meremas tangan sang kakak saat ia merasakan Youngmin melakukan hal yang sama. Untuk sekarang ini, Kwangmin memilih untuk lebih mempercayai ucapan Youngmin. Walaupun mereka berdua masih belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti tapi, mereka hanya bisa berharap kalau semua ini akan membuat hubungan mereka bertiga menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam bagi keluarga kecil itu untuk tiba di Everland. Ibu si kembar sangat membebaskan keduanya untuk menaiki semua wahana yang mereka inginkan. Ia bahkan mengajak mereka untuk membeli kenang-kenangan di toko suvernir yang berada di kawasan taman bermain. Youngmin dan Kwangmin memutuskan untuk berpencar saat mereka mencari barang yang akan mereka beli. Setelah cukup lama memilih, keduanya akhirnya memilih untuk membeli liontin dengan inisial mereka. Youngmin memilih liontin berinisial 'K' sedangkan Kwangmin memilih 'Y'. Sang ibu terlihat cukup terkejut ketika kedua putranya membawa liontin tersebut sebelum akhirnya tertawa dan mengacak rambut keduanya, "Kalian memang anak kembar" ujarnya pelan.

Ketiganya lalu kembali bermain ke semua area taman hiburan. Senyum bahagia tidak pernah menghilang dari wajah Youngmin dan Kwangmin hari itu. Mereka akhirnya bisa berlibur dan bermain bersama dengan sang ibu. Nyonya Jo bahkan bersedia memangku Kwangmin saat putranya mengeluh kalau ia lelah. Selain itu, ia pun terus menggenggam tangan Youngmin dengan erat dan menyuapi keduanya saat mereka makan siang. Youngmin dan Kwangmin merasa sangat-sangat bahagia. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa bahagia yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore saat ketiganya memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku dekat pintu keluar. Walaupun keduanya menghabisakan waktu bersama sepanjang hari, tapi Youngmin dan Kwangmin terus saja menceritakan hal apa saja yang mereka lakukan tadi, apa yang mereka rasakan dan hal apa saja yang mereka temukan di taman bermain. Mereka berdua tidak berhenti berceloteh bahkan ketika sang ibu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"_Eomma _ke toilet dulu sebentar, _ne_? Kalian jangan pergi kemana-mana"

"_Ne eomma_~"

Nyonya Jo menatap keduanya sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tidak lama setelah sang ibu pergi, Youngmin juga merasa ingin buang air kecil. Ia menatap sang adik kemudian mengacak rambutnya pelan, "Sepertinya _hyung _juga harus ke toilet, Kwang. Kau tunggu disini saja ya. Katakan pada _eomma _kalau _eomma _kembali lebih dulu daripada _hyung_, _ne_" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kwangmin, Youngmin segera melesat pergi, meninggalkan Kwangmin seorang diri disana.

"_Hyu_––" Suara Kwangmin terpotong saat ia melihat punggung sang kakak semakin mengecil. Percuma saja memanggil Youngmin dengan jarak sejauh itu. Kakaknya juga pasti tidak dapat mendengar panggilannya.

Kwangmin terus menunggu dalam sepi. Tidak banyak orang yang berada di area itu. Mungkin kebanyakan orang sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing atau mungkin mereka masih menikmati berbagai macam permainan di taman hiburan. Salju mulai turun dengan cukup deras tetapi Kwangmin masih terduduk disana, menunggu sang kakak untuk kembali. Entah sudah berapa lama Kwangmin menunggu, tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena kedinginan. Dadanya pun terasa sakit karena ia terlambat meminum obatnya.

"_Hyungie_…" lirihnya seraya memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, "_Hyung _dimana? Aku takut, Youngmin-_hyung_"

Air mata perlahan mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Kwangmin. Langit yang semakin menggelap membuat dirinya sangat ketakutan. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan Youngmin disisinya saat ini. Tubuh Kwangmin pun sudah sulit digerakkan karena udara yang semakin dingin. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh dadanya ketika rasa sakit itu kembali menghantam tubuh mungilnya. Kedua mata Kwangmin mulai tertutup perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dengan semua rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Hal terakhir yang bisa Kwangmin dengar adalah suara sang kakak yang terus memanggil namanya lagi dan lagi.

'Youngmin-_hyung_…'

.

~하나~

.

"Kau senang?" tanya seorang pria jangkung pada pria di sampingnya. Tangan besarnya terus saja menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil daripada miliknya. Terkadang, pria itu juga akan mengelus-elus punggung tangan sang kekasih dengan sangat lembut, menghangatkan tangan mungil kekasihnya dari udara dingin yang menerpa kota Yongin malam itu. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bermain ke tempat seperti ini"

"Tentu saja!" seru sang kekasih bahagia. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka berdua berlibur seperti ini. Beberapa hari jauh dari pekerjaan memang sangat menyenangkan. Dengan perlahan, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan sang terkasih kemudian beralih memeluk tubuh jangkung kekasihnya. Menenggelamkan dirinya sedalam mungkin dalam pelukan sang kekasih. "Kita terlalu sibuk membangun impian kita dan tentu saja aku amat sangat bahagia hari ini" ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak hanya untuk menberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir tebal kekasihnya, "Terima kasih, Jo Kyuhyun. _I love you_"

Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberikan _butterfly kisses_di seluruh wajah sang terkasih. Respon yang didapatkannya pun membuatnya kembali terkekeh. Bahkan setelah sekian lama berhubungan dengan kekasihnya ini, rona merah masih saja sering menghiasi pipi bulatnya saat Kyuhyun menciuminya, "Sama-sama, Lee Sungmin. _And I love you too, my cute little bunny_"

Biasanya Sungmin akan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal bila Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Tapi, karena hari ini Sungmin sangat bahagia, ia akan membiarkan Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan apapun hari ini. Sebuah keistimewaanbagi Kyuhyun karena telah membuatnya sangat bahagia hari ini.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap sang kekasih dengan kedua mata bulatnya, "Kemana kita akan pergi setelah ini?"

"Hmm…" Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan mereka bahkan belum makan malam. Sungguh, waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat ketika mereka sedang bersama. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menarik kekasihnya kembali dalam pelukannya. Berpelukan seperti ini terasa lebih nyaman untuk mereka berdua. "Kita akan makan malam dulu kemudian kembali ke hotel"

"Wine?"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah sang kekasih yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan. Kedua mata bulatnya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Dan… bibir merah muda yang terlihat sangat menggoda membuat Kyuhyun ingin menciumnya lagi. Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun menyerah dengan semua keinginannya. Ia kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan ciuman bagi sang terkasih, "Ya sayang, kita akan menikmati wine _time_ kita nanti"

Senyum bahagia terus terukir di wajah Sungmin selama perjalanan mereka menuju pintu keluar. Ia bahagia karena sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mengabulkan permintaannya. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin Sungmin lakukan dengan Kyuhyun malam ini. Entah kapan terakhir kali mereka pergi berlibur bedua. Biasanya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae akan memaksa untuk ikut tetapi sekarang, dia dan Kyuhyun sudah memastikan bahwa kedua orang itu tidak bisa ikut dalam liburan 3 hari 4 malam mereka. Sebenarnya cukup mudah membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae berhalangan ikut dengan mereka. Berikan saja pekerjaan yang lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya, seperti yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan saat ini, maka kedua orang itu dapat dipastikan tidak akan bisa bergerak dari kantor mereka. Jahat? Tentu saja, _they are the so called evil couple after all_.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menangkap ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di ujung sana. Penerangan yang seadanya membuat ia kesulitan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, Sungmin sangat yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh di kursi yang hanya berjarak 200 meter dari mereka. Suatu hal yang seharusnya tidak berada di sana. Perasaanya juga mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera memeriksanya.

"Ada apa, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir saat Sungmin tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap bingung sang kekasih yang terus memicingkan matanya seperti sedang berusaha untuk melihat sesuatu si balik kegelapan malam, "Ming?"

"Ada sesuatu disana, Kyu!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun kemudian berlari ke arah kursi taman tersebut. Suara helaan nafas Sungmin terdengar dengan sangat jelas saat ia melihat seorang anak yang kini hampir tertutup oleh tumpukan salju, "Astaga! Anak kecil, Kyu!"

Sungmin segera berlari meninggalkan sang kekasih yang masih kaget dengan apa yang baru saja mereka temukan. Ia berusaha keras untuk menyingkirkan tumpukan salju tersebut dari tubuh sang anak kemudian memeluk tubuh dingin itu dengan cukup erat, berusaha untuk mengalirkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada tubuh anak tersebut. Nafas Sungmin tercekat ketika ia tidak merasakan hembusan nafas anak tersebut, "Dia tidak bernafas, Kyu!" seru Sungmin panik, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Astaga! Ya Tuhan! Aku harus melakukan apa!" ujarnya panik. Kedua tangannya kini memeluk tubuh anak tersebut dengan sangat erat.

"Lee Sungmin!" panggilan Kyuhyun tersebut menyadarkan Sungmin dari kepanikannya. Pria manis itu menatap sang kekasih yang kini berlutut di hadapannya, "Tenang sayang…" ujar Kyuhyun perlahan. Tangannya mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, berusaha untuk terus menenangkan sang terkasih. "Biarkan aku memeriksanya" ujar Kyuhyun setelah ia memastikan bahwa kekasihnya sudah mulai tenang.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada anak tersebut dengan sangat perlahan. Ia takut anak tersebut akan semakin terluka jika Sungmin melakukannya dengan terburu-buru dan hal terakhir yang Sungmin inginkan saat ini adalah memperburuk keadaan anak lelaki yang kini masih berada dalam pelukannya. Sungmin menatap sendu wajah anak lelaki tersebut. kedua matanya tertutup dengan sangat rapat. Bibirnya pun sudah mulai membiru.

'Berapa lama anak ini duduk disini?' batin Sungmin, 'Kemana orang tuanya?' pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus memenuhi benak Sungmin. Ia mengelus rambut hitam anak tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang, berharap bahwa mereka tidak terlambat untuk menyelamatkan hidup anak ini. 'Tuhan… kumohon padamu, jangan ambil anak ini dari kami. Kumohon Tuhan, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk kembali ke pangkuan-Mu'

"Ada!" seru Kyuhyun ketika ia menemukan denyut nadi anak itu di bagian lehernya. Sangat lemah tapi hal itu memberikan harapan yang besar bagi dirinya dan Sungmin. Mereka belum terlambat untuk menyelamatkan hidup anak ini.

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai dan mengenakannya pada tubuh anak lelaki itu. Setelah semuanya beres, Kyuhyun segera memangku tubuh dingin sang anak dan berlari keluar dari taman bermain. Keduanya bahkan tidak sempat memberitahukan kejadian ini pada petugas keamanan. Yang ada dalam pikiran mereka sekarang adalah membawa anak lelaki ini ke rumah sakit. Hal lainnya bisa mereka urus nanti setelah mereka yakin dengan kondisi anak yang kini berada dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Mereka harus cepat atau tidak nyawa anak tersebut benar-benar tidak bisa diselamatkan.

* * *

**_to be continue..._**

**_... or not?_**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Sebenernya fanfic ini awalnya mau aku post setelah salah satu fanfic KyuMin yang udah lamaaa banget aku bikin plotnya. Jadi ceritanya fanfic ini tuh sequel dari fanfic KyuMin itu tapi karena aku lagi seneng sama YoungKwang (_thanks to Real Men_), jadinya aku _publish _fanfic yang ini dulu hahaha Fanfic ini bakal lebih fokus ke YoungKwang tapi KyuMin juga punya peran yang penting banget di fanfic ini. Perannya apa? Baca sendiri deh :p muahaha

Oh ya, soal marga Kyuhyun, aku ga ngeganti marganya dia biar sama kaya Jo twins. Kalo diliat dari tulisan hangul-nya, Kyuhyun sama Jo twins punya marga yang sama, yaitu "조" dan biar ga bikin pusing (takutnya ada yang ngira kalo marga mereka beda), aku putusin buat nyamain cara penulisannya pake 'Jo' daripada 'Cho' (2 lawan 1, Kyuhyun kalah dari Youngmin &amp; Kwangmin kekeke). Lagian aku juga pernah liat di beberapa video/artikel yang nulis marga Kyuhyun pake 'Jo' ^^ ini aku jelasin di awal biar kita punya pemahaman yang sama tentang marga ini :)

Okey, mungkin segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Seperti biasanya, aku tunggu review dari teman-teman semuanya. Kritik sama saran juga boleh atau pertanyaan juga boleh banget ^^

Kelanjutan fanfic ini sangat bergantung pada review dari kalian semua~~ :D


End file.
